First and Last Things
by Schmuzz
Summary: To sum it up in a sentence or so...


**A/N: For some reason I wrote these months ago and never posted them, so here. I like doing one sentence challenges because it forces you to say more with fewer words – like Twitter, but less self promoting. Also, I don't have to think up an entire plot. There's not much order to these, I'm afraid. So, steel yourself for mood whiplash. **

**xxxx**

**Wonder**

"So if I got in this thing, I could relive memories from my ancestors," Alex asked, walking around the Animus that was now inside his apartment: Shaun rolled his eyes; "Sure, you can go see how the Bubonic Plague was doing back in- hey, Desmond-" Alex watched in amusement as the other man proceeded to defend the Blacklight Virus's honor.

**Comfort**

There were times Desmond found himself holding a shaking Alex, because his limit of human understanding left him helpless in such a way that his strength could not save him.

**Kiss**

The first time was just a fumbling accident; the second time was paranoid and chaste; now it was just habit.

**Soft**

It started almost at a sluggish pace; relaxed hands and small, tiny smiles.

**Pain**

And then all of the sudden Desmond felt a sharp pain blossoming at his collar: He should have been worried that it would leave a mark, and their whole attempt at 'secrecy' would be found out, but all he could do was slump against the wall because this particular hurt felt so, so _good_.

**Rain**

"I think this is enough of an excuse to stay in all day," Alex said decisively, before walking straight back to bed.

**Happiness**

"The bar let me off early; I guess I'm stuck hanging around with you all day."

**Telephone**

Alex knew Desmond would never call – but he always kept his phone with him – just in case.

**Ears**

Alex shivered as Desmond hugged him from behind and pressed his lips to his temple.

**Name**

"I'll tell you the day I figure out what the J stands for, Alex."

**Sensual**

There was a rushed feeling that pressed against them, now; as hard and real as their bodies against each other – as if it was their last chance.

**Death**

There was a well known and clandestine flaw in their relationship: One of them was not immortal.

**Sex**

That first time was fumbling and awkward – but eventually some semblance of rhythm was found; giving way to the often pangs of pleasure and sweet pressure that soon was made the norm.

**Touch**

Alex touches Desmond's back gently and hopes that he'll be able to come up with the right words to say before long.

**Weakness**

Alex never had a weakness – nothing that couldn't be punched, skewered, or consumed: But then he watched as the two most important people in his life were being dragged away from him, and he knew that his enemies had figured out his Achilles heel.

**Tears**

Lucy was running over to Desmond; stopping the attacking Templars from finishing the job; and Alex could only turn away as he tried to take out the rest of their assailants, all the while trying to figure out what was _leaking_ out of his eyes.

**Speed**

One moment he was there, and the next Alex was left blinking, wondering where the other man had vanished to.

**Wind**

From 120 stories up, the breeze ruffled and played against their skin, as if trying to move them: "Why don't you try your leap of faith from up here?"

**Freedom**

A while later, from a much less perilous height, Desmond managed to shove his friend with a horrible taste of humor from a roof and onto a surprisingly sturdy store awning.

**Life**

He didn't sleep; he couldn't die; water and food and air weren't necessities for him: And yet, this Alex Mercer was more of a human than his mortal counterpart.

**Jealousy**

"It's been ten years, Alex; of course there have been others."

**Hands**

Alex donned his lab coat and inspected the new lab rat: A dead man by the name of Desmond Miles that Abstergo had secretly sent to Gentek: He held the man's hand and began to feel the rough patches of his palms and fingertips, as well as the smooth, taut skin of his dark knuckles, and somewhere in between he had stopped a curious examination and was instead trying to wonder what the man's lips would feel like.

**Taste**

"Yeah, it's good," Desmond admitted, still cautious that Alex had managed to cook _anything_.

**Devotion**

"Safety and peace brother," had now become a typical greeting for Desmond – it also became a secret, loving gesture – but that was one he only gave to Alex.

**Melody**

After the Templars had finally fallen, Desmond congratulated himself by buying an iPod and re-discovering the three decades of music he had not heard while living in hiding.


End file.
